federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Temporal (Division)
The Department of Temporal Investigations is a section of the United Federation of Planets, tasked with ensuring that time travel events which occurred under Federation jurisdiction were handled within guidelines established to prevent contamination of the timeline. James T. Kirk had the biggest file on record in the Department, with seventeen recorded temporal incursions. This has been matched by Bryce Wren CP/Bryce Wren who became a renegade in the field. *List of Temporal Officers. *Others include Dulmur and Lucsly from canon; as well as Captain Janet Tolsen Temporal Prime Directive The temporal prime directive was a fundamental Starfleet principle. All Federation members (especially Starfleet personnel) are strictly forbidden from directly interfering with historical events and are required to maintain the timeline and prevent history from being altered. It also restricts people from telling too much about the future, so as not to cause paradoxes or alter the timeline. The Temporal Prime Directive is directly related to the Prime Directive. The Temporal Accord The temporal accord was an interstellar treaty signed after the development of time travel , prohibiting the use of the technology for changing history. The Accord permitted time travel only for the purpose of scientific research, and set forth rules and procedures as to how to do so without contaminating the timeline. Certain groups who held time travel technology, however, chose to ignore those procedures, and actively attempted to alter history to suit their own ends. These factions were opposed by temporal agents in the 31st century, in a conflict known as the Temporal Cold War. *Temporal Terms List Department of Temporal Investigations Temporal Sectors Within the department of temporal investigations are numerous sectors that focus one specific tasks in regards to monitoring time travel. Here are the main sections: Observational Research Temporal Observation is the act of viewing a non-native historical period. Various methods are employed by anthropologists, historians and law enforcement personnel. Any historian permitted through time must have a permit and accompanied by an experienced officer. This method is often used by those obtaining doctorates or by professionals of a field, as well as for historians to fill in missing pieces of history not captured in databanks. Permission is difficult to obtain. Incident Filing and Reports Agents in this field are the most basic and often entry level positions into temporal. While all sectors have extensive paper work and filing, this department focuses on the bulk. Anything from taking in minor reports or concerns to be sent to investigations to cataloguing infractions every agent starts their career on the first floor! Investigations Out-of-Field These investigations involve research in your native time period. Using resources you have from Excursion Agents or in-field teams. Investigators in this section will often be responsible for interrogations and questioning of criminals and victims alike before filing reports. They will also comb through historical resources in order to give to in-field investigators or excursion agents needed time based information. These people are a mixed bag of background including security trained officers who wish to advance to those who will never be in the field and will always be in this department. Theodora Kahler is a member of the out-of-field sector. In-Field These investigations involve research in the questionable time period. Often agents will go back in stylized dress to blend in and then inquire with people of that time of suspicious activity - usually posing as that time's police authority. These investigations are done covertly and always in pairs. Time spent in the past is a minimal as needed. Historians Historians are used to research proper dress or any other training required before an assignment. Most often, they have no security training because they will never be permitted back in that time as an agent are more or less liaisons from the Academy Historical department working in conjunction with Temporal and not literal members of the Department. Excursion Agents These agents are specialized in fields of security AND history, used to go back in time to arrest offending criminals. Their tasks are often dangerous and their lives can often be in danger when extracting their targets. Specialized training is needed for these agents and often people who have vast experience and knowledge of a variety of fields. Lincoln Tredway is a qualified excursion agent. Long-term assignments Some agents are placed into the past on long-term assignments to watch certain important figures through time or misplaced people. One such example was agent Jillian Horton who remained in the early 20th century for some time monitoring the Richardson family and a descendent of the Cochrane's. Temporal Committee and Tribunal Higher ranking officers or those who have been in temporal for longer than 30 years are permitted to be on the temporal committee. They have control of new temporal laws that are created then passed onto the Federation Council, as well as having trials and enacting temporal laws. They will over see cases of those trying to leave their native times to reside in their current. While this is extreme rare to be permitted, uses of the 'predestination paradox' (or time loop is a phenomenon in which an event of time travel can become part of events which have already occurred, and can even lead to the initial event of time travel in the first place) is often the cause of relocation. Some characters who have been permitted this include Michael Richardson and Christoph Rabbinic. Training and Requirements Academy training and requirements involve a typical double major in the security field and a particular field of history (generally a specific era or century of Earth history if they are stationed on Earth). This is often done in the typical four year period of a Cadet's academic career. During the third or fourth year at the Academy those seriously interested are required to apply for an internship at Temporal during their year - as well as school. Upon graduation there is a rigorous interview process. Obtaining an interview is difficult to accomplish unless you are already an intern or know someone in department. If you are accepted into the program, the officer is placed into the entry level position of Incident Filing and Reports. From here, depending on performance and tenacity an officer would then go to out-of-field Investigations. After some time in investigations it is their decisions if they would like to remain there, go into observational temporal escort or into in-field investigations (and later incursion agent). Noted Time Travellers *Michael Richardson *Christoph Rabbinic *Yintar Ioan Soulless Minions of Orthodoxy Referred in the DS9 canon episode In the Cards the Soulless Minions of Orthodoxy is a society of people who are hellbent to cause general temporal mayhem. They are not know as being overly intelligent as much as pests en mass. Their usual MO is to take people from their time who look like famous figures in the past and brain wash them into thinking they are those same people as a means to an end. Examples include Koran Jatar who resembles Brad Pitt or Avandar Devrix who resembles Franz Hofler (a known Nazi during WW2). Other schemes include leaving booby traps like a temporal bomb for Lincoln Tredway which switched him and a distant ancestor from the 18th century. Attacks like this are done to remove key temporal agents to ensure the success of their future schemes. Category:Federation Divisions Category:Non-Character Information